


That Look in your Eyes is so Familiar, a Gleam

by IchiiNiiSan



Series: I Know You, I Walked With You [1]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Malleus and Lilia briefly appeared, Reincarnation AU, nier automata au, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchiiNiiSan/pseuds/IchiiNiiSan
Summary: 14th Machine War.Humans are up in the Moon while Machines reign over Earth.Yet what they didn't know is that there are also Faes who are still alive up to this date, watching, keeping themselves safe.
Relationships: Sebek Zigvolt/Silver (Twisted Wonderland)
Series: I Know You, I Walked With You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797118
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	That Look in your Eyes is so Familiar, a Gleam

**Author's Note:**

> One idea escalates when one shares it with the TwstRP Muns
> 
> And also cuz I was replaying NieR and made connections hahaha
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

Faes live longer than humans, much more longer than them. It was no shock to the Faes when machine lifeforms has overtaken humans, but it was a shock to them that these machines are much like humans.

Conquer, adapt, mass produce, learn. It was like Humans were never missing, or to be precise: they were replaced with machinery the Faes were just starting to be acquainted with.

Malleus Draconia, the current King of the Night, hid their kind from such beings in a kingdom made of fauna and greenery, and there they have been living in peace for decades, seeing Wars from Machines come and go and repeat once more.

Of course they still know what happens outside their kingdom, scouts look and report what was happening in their time outside the kingdom.

_ Was there another war? _

_ Another machine lifeform? _

_ Androids? They look much like humans... _

_ Are the beings called Androids near their area? _

They make sure no one would see them, wary of these machines as wary as they are with humans. The machines and androids seemed to evolve like humans, able to learn and utilize what they have learnt.

Faes live and survive, go on with their lives.

Yet a particular fae seems to hold on to something from years ago, way long forgotten by many but a handful.

It was the 14th Machine War.

"Sebek." The King of the Night called for his loyal guard, an elegant hand waving the man over.

Immediately the said male bounded over to his master, clad in formal black and green clothing, as he should as Malleus' guard.

"Yes Malleus-sama?" Replied the male, stance like the trained soldier he is, voice soft yet bland, soulless.

Malleus slightly frowned at the tone he has been hearing ever since…

This man's hair had dulled, from its electric green to a mellow one, eyes that once held light, hope, determination, now barely showing any emotions and didn't hold up the light the fae was once used to.

~~_ It's been years… _ ~~

"I want you to scout out the surrounding areas," said Malleus, looking at the distance of their small kingdom, "some had heard that whoever are incharge of them are deploying yet more humanoid machines here."

Sebek nodded, simple as that, before bowing and leaving the room.

The black haired fae frowned once more, the concern evident in his face.

"He still has not moved on," a voice beside Malleus spoke, the same concern from the King's face on his own.

Malleus did not reply, but the answer was evident enough for everyone to see. All the two could hope is that their Sebek would come back soon.  _ He  _ would wish for that too.

It was not that usual that Malleus gives Sebek a scouting duty, the king fears that something might happen to the younger fae, or he might do something regrettable, but he can't also baby the green haired male for too long, scouting just outside their haven would do for Sebek's tasks, it'll be easier to run back, or call for help if the other so need to.

The machines in the Forest Kingdom are quite possessive of their area, each new beings they see are deemed enemies unless proven otherwise, all "in the name of the King". Sebek wondered why they have that kind of hierarchy system in this area but he couldn't really complain, nor care deeply enough to wonder more.

The green haired male had made his rounds, the Forest Kingdom, although big, is easy to easily make rounds on, so many bushes to hide on when there are guards from the machine kingdom are on his path. Sporting a brown cloak on his person also helped with disguising himself in the flora, he doesn't want to endanger their kind and if someone does see… well, he just have to get his hands oily.

Unknown to the two, everytime Sebek was tasked for a recon he always stop by an area, a place he could say was his own hiding spot of sorts, quite hidden yet easy to find if you know what to look for, hidden near a river going to a waterfall, just by the edge of the forest with the sight of the castle that the machines took over.

Now, why would he go there? Was there a significance in that place to be called the fae's haven outside their own kingdom? Yes.

Two glowing white flowers, Lunar Tears as what he had read once in a book.

_ A white flower that resembles a lily, it is said that it can grant one wish to anyone who finds it. _

It sounded stupid when Sebek first read about it, he doesn't believe in granting wishes even, not anymore at least. Yet deep inside Sebek he has a little hope, a small hope that maybe someone will take pity on him and grant him a wish.

~~_ Their  _ wish. ~~

Mostly Mooses are gathered in the small cave near the waterfalls, sometimes with some birds waiting for him with their own song, so he was not surprised at the handful of them around, some of them even greeted the fae with a soft headbutt before Sebek leaves them, not really acknowledging the faunas.

Imagine his surprise that someone is sleeping at the mouth of the cave, some birds flocking around the figure in black clothing laying.

Immediately the green haired fae is at defense, scowling, the other's clothing screams Android that he had found one time, white silver-ish hair, blindfold over their eyes, black velvet clothing, usually there's also a floating square machine near them as well but this one doesn't has his.

Maybe he should just go back, there was no absolute meaning to visiting the flowers he didn't care for nor share his stories with.

~~ It was much more than that. ~~

Sebek was about to leave, overstaying his quite short visit but it seems like only a shift of his foot was enough to alert the Android.

In a moment a sword materialized in front of the silver haired humanoid, glitchy gold forming an elegant silver sword with a black hilt and a green gem at the end ( ~~_ that sword look familiar _ ~~ ), stance at ready and even with the blindfold Sebek read the other's fierceness from the scowl in its lips.

~~_ A training spar by a clearing, a memory long ago and almost forgotten. _ ~~

"Who are you?!" The Android spoke. 

~~_ Familiar, why is it familiar…? _ ~~

"Who is asking?" Sebek had to be careful, his stance at ready as well, hand ready to unsheath his own sword, glaring at the other from under his hood.

He could use magic to get it over with easily but with the evolving of the machines they rather not use it in their presence.

"Unit S1, I'm from YoRHa," the android, S1, answered, voice clear yet holding off more information.

_ 'S1… how peculiar they name theirselves.' _

"Now, who are you and why are you here?" S1 readied himself, eyeing Sebek quite critically, "are you one of the machines my comrades have reported?!"

_ 'Humanoid machines? Aren't  _ THEY  _ the humanoid machines?' _

Sebek is not liking this encounter one bit, all he wanted to do was to see if the Lunar Tears are still there ( ~~ make a wish like always ~~ ) before heading back to their Kingdom, but he is getting enough information from this android, it will be useful for them and his master.

The green haired fae was about to ask more about these new Humanoid Machines when S1 made his first move and attacked, Sebek barely able to block it with his own sword.

"What about these new Humanoid Machines?" Sebek asked, deflecting S1 and throwing him a few feet away by the force of their blades.

"Don't try and play dumb, you might as well be getting intel from me, if you are not an Android then might as well be that you are a Machine." The silver haired accused, going once more with his sword.

The other's stance, the way he holds himself with a sword, it all screams familiarity to Sebek, something he hasn't seen for a very very long time.

He really couldn't think more of it as he blocked the attack, parrying it and attacking back.

The mooses around them are gone, scared at the sound of fighting. The sound of the waters and blades clashing surrounded the area, one trying to win from the other.

~~ It was as focused as that sparring session long ago, him and… ~~

**CLANG! CLANG!**

Their fight went on, both determined, intense as one would say if they were to see their deadly dance of blades, wind gently blowing on their clothes. In their minds was to eliminate their opponent, from the Android: protocol, and from the fae: to keep his kind safe.

Neither was winning and neither was losing, both of them are skilled, almost at the same skill level, as one blocks the other parries and counterattacks, passing it to each other, it seemed like an endless dance.

Until Sebek managed to nick at the other.

_ 'He's tougher than he looks, I just managed to…' _

His thoughts stopped there. Sebek froze on his stance, eyes wide and in disbelief as he watched the blindfold slowly ripped apart from his attack.

_ "Hey S-Sebek, do you believe in... r-reincarnation?" _

_ A cough of ruby red. _

_ "H-Huh? W-Why do you say that Silver? You won't leave me like this! W-We still have..." _

_ The smile in his beloved's pale face, a smile he always treasured deeply inside him, especially his beloved is... _

_ "Magic is r-real, so…" _

Violet aurora-like eyes meets wide, expressive green.

_ "I believe in reincarnation." _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!  
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!  
> Bother me in Twitter if you guys want! @IchiiNiiSan


End file.
